She-Hulk Vol 2 10
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* ***** ****** *** *** ** Items: * * Two-Gun Kid's Monster-hunting and Colts * * * Alistair Smythe's robot spider Vehicles: * Getaway car * * | Synopsis1 = In the street of Manhattan, the heroine known as Hellcat is attempting to capture the villain known as Ruby Thursday, who is speeding away in a car. This comes to the attention of the authorities who deploy John Jameson in the EVA-1. Along with him is his newly wed wife, the She-Hulk. As they approach the scene, She-Hulk leaps off the craft and tackles Hellcat onto the road. When her fellow Avenger asks why she is stopping her instead of Ruby, She-Hulk points out that she isn't a registered superhero. When Hellcat protests this, she points out that after a series of superhero related incidents they don't have the liberty of running around unlicensed. Hellcat rescinds and agrees to register, but points out that Thursday is getting away. However, She-Hulk has already thought of this and sent the Two-Gun Kid ahead to capture the villain before she can get away. After the battle is over, Hellcat remembers that She-Hulk had recently gotten married and asks her how its going. Jennifer remarks that it feels like she is soaring and doesn't think she will ever stop. Meanwhile, at Ryker's Island, a former Hydra agent named Elliot Kohl is told that he is getting a conjugal visit, but it's not his wife. When Kohl enters the private room he is surprised to see an attractive woman waiting for him. She convinces him that she is a gift from Hydra over the Starfox incident. When Elliot confirms that he was faking his attraction to Starfox, Pug comes out of the shadows and assaults him. This was all a sting, with Ditto posing as the attractive woman to get the truth out of former terrorist. Learning that this was all a ruse, Pug recalls that Starfox's powers were always short lived leaving him to wonder how Jennifer could still be madly in love with John Jameson after so much time. While back at Timely Plaza, Mallory Book is in a meeting with the villain known as the Gray Gargoyle who is looking for legal representation to sue Thor Girl for attacking him. Hearing this, Awesome Andy pulls her aside and tells her that she can't sue superheroes to expose their identities because it is wrong. Andy insists that she do it for him and she agrees to drop the case because she loves him so much. This whole display is overheard by the Two-Gun Kid who finds Mallory's behavior increasingly suspicious. Back at the Excelsior apartments, John and She-Hulk are getting ready for the day when they are interrupted by a mail delivery by a man who appears to be Willie Lumpkin. He explains that these are all packages accidentally delivered to the Baxter Building to congratulate She-Hulk on her recent wedding. However, once "Willie" is gone he doffs his disguise, revealing himself to be none other than Alistair Smythe. In the packages is a mechanical spider that crawls up John's back and bites him in the neck, injecting him with a chemical. Smyth has done so as he blames J. Jonah Jameson for the death of his own father. As John becomes ill, Jennifer calls Pug and asks him to get something from the pharmacy for John. Pug has just been given a vial by a mysterious woman who tells him that this will solve his problem. Intending to give it to John, Augustus tells Jennifer that he will be right there. While in the basement of Timely Plaza, Stu Cicero tries to explain to his staff the volume numberings for the various She-Hulk series. When pointing out the correct numbering he suddenly makes a connection to something he should have noticed instantly. Grabbing a copy of She-Hulk #7, Stu then storms out of the basement. Later, Pug arrives at the apartment he shares with Jennifer, and tires to explain to her that she and John's emotions have been affected by Starfox and the vial in his hand can fix the problem. Jennifer dismisses the idea as a joke, but before he can convince her, they are interrupted by John who has become incredibly aggressive. Pointing out that Pug has feelings for Jennifer, John tries to engage in a fight, forcing She-Hulk to get between the two men. John then taunts Pug enough to make him punch Jameson out. As Jennifer tries to restrain him, John gives into the change happening inside him and turns into the Man-Wolf again and attacks. While back at the offices of Goodman, Leiber, Kurtzburg, and Holliway, Stu Cicero meets with Arthur Zix. Using the proof found in She-Hulk #7, Stu explains his deduction that Arthur Zix is actually the robot known as Rigel Type Zeta-9. With his secret out, Zix pulls out a gun from his desk and seemingly atomizes Stu right where he stands. He then gets on the phone with his secretary and tells her that they have a new position that needs to be filled. | Solicit = * You date someone long enough, you think you know them. But people change. And in the case of Colonel John Jameson, change can come with a fur coat, big fangs, and a very nasty appetite! * Yeah, that’s right, gamma-fans! Get ready for She-Hulk’s biggest throw down yet as she goes toe-to-claw with THE MAN-WOLF! * Also a long absent cast member makes their stunning return! An important person from She-Hulk’s past barges in! * And one character leaves the book in a scene that you’ll be talking about for months! | Notes = Continuity Notes * She-Hulk mentions a number of contributing circumstances that led to the implementation of the Super Human Registration Act. They are: ** The Hulk's rampage through Las Vegas, which happened in - . ** Starfox's sexual assault trial which happened in - . ** Lastly the Stamford incident that killed over 300 people in . * "Willie Lumpkin" says the presents he is delivering were sent to the Baxter Building by mistake. This is because She-Hulk used to be a member of the Fantastic Four from - . He also mentions two other superhero weddings: That of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones ( ) as well as Black Panther and Storm ( ) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}